Dizzy's Date
by Shamgi
Summary: Dizzy's got a date. Testament's worried, Johnny's fine, but both want to know, who's it with?(Finished)
1. Getting Ready

Dizzy's Date  
A GGX fic by: Shamgi  
Chapter 1: Getting Ready  
Disclaimer - Don't own them, won't ever  
*Words Here* - Thoughts  
***- Scene Change  
Warning- Dizzy acting like a teenager! Interested in boys! The gamefaqs members are going to kill me for this.  
  
Authors Note- Well, this idea just hit me last night, so I decided to follow though. Alpha and Omega is being written, but the chapter is getting longer than I thought, so expect it by the end of the week. This will be a two to three chapter story, and a hopefully humorous one. Well, that's it.  
  
  
Dizzy stood, slowly applying lipstick and attempting to ignore Testament, who was busy whining in her ear.  
  
"I can't believe you're going on a date! Do you know him? Is he safe? And you!" Testament pointed to Johnny, who stood in the doorway casually. "Do you know who it is!?! I can't believe you're letting her go out with a stranger. She could be hurt!"  
  
Johnny approached Testament, and grabbed him by the shoulder, leading him out of the room. "Dizzy's one of the most powerful being alive today, I'm sure she can take care of herself. You just need to leave so she can change."  
  
"But, but, but!" Testaments cries were of no avail as Johnny led him outside, giving Dizzy some peace. She had announced her intention of a date a week ago, and Testament had almost appeared out of nowhere, trying to get her not to go though various methods. She knew Johnny hadn't told him, all the other girls went out on dates, and Johnny never treated any of his crew special either way unless they proved they needed it, so he wouldn't have told Testament. May wouldn't have either; she was interested in Johnny, and was her friend also. As Dizzy applied various other forms of makeup, she couldn't think of anyone who would have told Testament.   
  
*No one could have told him about this, so who..." Dizzy looked to the window, where a raven sat. She walked over and shooed it, forcing it to fly off. Then something came to mind.  
  
*Wait a minute, Testament owns a raven, and it wasn't with him when he was here, and that raven's been following me ever since I've been here...I'm going to kill him and that stupid raven* Dizzy quickly made up her mind to give Testament a piece of her mind, possibly though physical force.  
  
Dizzy's wings appeared, reacting to the strong mental picture of Dizzy smashing Testament over the head with anything that was near. Each reacted their own way, Necro laughing silently at the picture and offering to help, Undine shaking her finger at her, but also smiling. She'd help too.  
  
"Now I don't want either of you to mess with my date. I'd rather not have bounty hunters ruining it." She was stern, and both Undine and Necro offered their agreement, though with reservations, and each told her that if anything went wrong, they wouldn't hesitate to appear. Dizzy nodded though the speech, like a teenager.   
  
"I know, I know, you've told me this a dozen times." At both Necro's and Undine's hurt looks, Dizzy was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry, I know you have my best interests in your mind, since their your as well, It's just I want tonight to go well, so please try to be reserved." Dizzy waited till they agreed, then smiled. "Good, now can you please help me pick a dress?" Both Dizzy and Undine giggled at Necro's muttering about all this girl stuff, and smiled at him candy sweet. "Well, you're outnumbered, so get used to it. Now what looks better, the blue or the red?"  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe your letting her go on a date! She might get hurt!" Testament looked like his heart would burst with worry, and Johnny couldn't help but shake his head. "And you were to the one that planned to revive Justice and destroy all humanity?" Testament got even more upset, and a blood vessel began to throb in his head. "What's that supposed to mean??"  
  
Johnny placed his hands on Testaments shoulders. "You're a great fighter, one of the best in the world, but you know jack about women. This happens, you just have to deal." Johnny took a breath then stated a poem  
  
"Some day  
Boys and girls discover each other  
It'll last, deal."  
  
He finished, then looked at Testament, who was winching.  
  
"That's horrible!"   
  
Johnny looked offended, though he stayed on subject. "It's true however. She's the age to find boys.  
  
"She's only three!" Testament was falling on secondary tactics.  
  
"Physically and mentally she's twenty, so in truth she's late." Johnny sighed. "Look, you just have to relax and keep out of her business. I've dealt with this countless times in my crew. She'll be fine, just don't parent her to much and spy on her or you'll most likely get attacked."  
  
Testament still looked unconvinced, and Johnny was forced to continue. "Look, she has her two wings right? They won't let anything happen to her, right?" Slowly, Testament nodded.  
  
"There, she has two guards and chaperones! You've got nothing to worry about."  
  
Testament finally looked at least half convinced and relaxed slightly.   
  
The door to Dizzy's room opened, and she slowly walked out. She had opted for a dress that was a dark blue, and it shimmered as she walked. She slowly walked up to Testament, who was gawking, and stood in front of him several seconds, looking more like an angel than she ever had before, which both Testament and Johnny never thought could happen. She then violently kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Jerk! Having your stupid crow watch me the entire time I was here!"  
  
Testament was hopping on one foot, holding his injured shin, trying to apologize. Undine appeared, whacking Testament across the face, sending him onto the floor facedown. Necro was the last to appear, smashing Testament with his hammer. Dizzy looked at him; anger in her eyes, then went to the living room, waiting for the door to ring.   
  
Johnny leaned over the bruised body, smiling at Testament. "That's why you don't spy." Testament could only groan.  
  
*****  
  
Dizzy sat impatient, waiting for her date. He wasn't late, but the time he had set was getting close. Testament was across the room draped on the coach, ice packs covering his body. He had avoided Dizzy for the rest of the time, not wanting to get stomped again. Johnny was next to him, silently watching Dizzy as she fiddled with the bow oh her tail, then switched to the ones in her hair.  
  
"The least he could do was arrive on time." Johnny looked down to Testament, who never made a motion. Johnny shared his knowledge of dating.  
  
"When you were young, were you always on time?"  
  
"Well, no, but that was different."  
  
"Because it wasn't Dizzy?"  
  
"Ye..No!!! It's no different!"   
  
"You just can't stand the thought of Dizzy growing up."  
  
Testament glared at Johnny for several seconds, then sighed. "Fine, I'm worried, but aren't you?"  
  
Johnny silently laughed, and looked over at Dizzy, who was staring out the window, waiting for her date. "Of course I'm worried, but there's nothing I can do. If I try to interfere, she'll just get mad and close up. If I approve, she'll be willing to tell me everything, and I can keep her safe."  
  
Johnny smiled. "Besides, most people who want dates know my reputation. Few have to guts to pull something stupid."  
  
"I'm still worried."  
  
"You always will be. There's nothing you can do about the worry."  
  
Finally, the door bell rang. Both Dizzy and Testament jumped and sprinted to the door, Testament standing slightly behind Dizzy. Dizzy opened the door, revealing her date. Testament looked into the face of the suitor, remembering his name quickly...  
  
  
End Chapter 1  
Authors Note- Well, I'm not going to tell you who Dizzy's going out on a date with until next chapter. So you'll just have to wait. I have hidden the name somewhere, but good luck finding it. 


	2. A Little Misunderstanding

Dizzy's Date  
A GGX fic by: Shamgi  
Chapter 2: A Little Misunderstanding  
Disclaimer - Don't own them, won't ever  
*Words Here* - Thoughts  
***- Scene Change  
Warning- Dizzy acting like a teenager! Interested in boys! The gamefaqs members are going to kill me for this.  
  
Authors Note- Well, you guys all complained so much, so this is pushed forward a bit. I've been trying to finish a non GGX fic I have been writing for several months now, so that becomes number 1 after this. With that said, on with the fic!  
  
Finally, the door bell rang. Both Dizzy and Testament jumped and sprinted to the door, Testament standing slightly behind Dizzy. Dizzy opened the door, revealing her date. Testament looked into the face of the suitor, remembering his name quickly...  
  
May.  
  
Testament decided, in his less than perfect state of mind, to overreact and throw logic to the wind.  
  
"I didn't know you were...that way, Dizzy." Testament took her hand, ranting on more.  
  
"You could have told me, I would have understood. I'm not a homophobic." Testament ranted for several more minutes, until Johnny tapped him on his arm. Testament snapped his head around, looking at Johnny.   
  
"What?"  
  
Johnny silently pointed back, and Testament turned his head slowly around, noticing two pairs of very unhappy eyes, which belonged to two very unhappy girls.  
  
"Uh... Not good."  
  
*****  
  
Several ice demons, frozen spikes, dolphins, and one giant pink whale later, Testament lay in a battered and bloody pile on the floor, and May finally got to adore Dizzy.  
  
"Wow, you're beautiful." May adored Dizzy for a minute longer, then had to leave because Johnny told her to go get the bandages and medicine, grumbling about how they should leave him there.  
  
Dizzy stared at Testament as well, anger gone. Johnny silently watched her, then spoke.  
  
"He's only worried, it messes with his thoughts."  
  
Dizzy sighed, then looked at Johnny. "I know, but he's so controlling, why can't he let me learn on my own?"  
  
"Because he knows to world like you don't." Dizzy looked up at Johnny, questions filling her eyes.  
  
"Dizzy, this world is a dangerous place for everyone."  
  
"I should know that better than anyone."  
  
"But you don't, not in the way you should. You are only aware of the danger of being a gear, how humanity treats you. You don't know the normal dangers, who you should avoid, who you should trust, how normal life works."  
  
Dizzy attempted to interrupt Johnny, but he shushed her.  
  
"As you are in the human stage of a teenager, you assume you know all that you need to. You do not."  
  
Johnny watched Dizzy, who looked mad at him. "Yes, here comes the anger. You're going to say I'm treating you like a child, and that you're older than that, that you deserve more. I treat you as much as you act; you're going on this date because in the time you've been here you've proved that you are responsible enough to go. You will learn that many of the things you enjoy are privileges. You will stay with me, but the stay will not be enjoyable."  
  
Dizzy stood, humbled. He had taken the words right out of his mouth, and told her just what she had to be thankful for. He voice had neither hardened nor been raised, but Dizzy knew well enough that he was serious. Johnny was a kind man, but he was strict and hardworking, and expected that of his crew. He gave only what was deserved, favored none, kind to all of his crew. What he had stated would be carried out, it had happened to several others. She lowered her head, almost to tears.  
  
Johnny came over and lifted Dizzy's face up. "You want to be an adult, but you want to be normal more so. You, more than anything else, are afraid you can't live a normal life." Dizzy nodded, not saying anything. She was afraid she would not be able to actually lead a normal life, instead of one of banishing.  
  
"You have more of a chance than most people I know." Johnny smiled. "Testament knows that just as much as I do, you can live a normal life. He's just scared you'll learn what is truly normal, how people learn to accept thing we should not." Johnny looked to the roof, then spoke silently."...and I am too. I have dealt with it countless times, and I know it works, but it still hurts, and will hurt, to watch you walk out that door the first time. The best thing I can do for you is teach you as well as I can, and hope you come back through it later tonight."  
  
May walked in, holding the various medical supplies. She looked suspiciously at Johnny and Dizzy, but didn't say anything, she somehow knew the moment was important, and didn't interrupt. Johnny spotted her quickly, and patted Dizzy's shoulder.   
  
"Now go clean up Testament, and try not to get any blood on your dress." Dizzy nodded, grabbing some peroxide and bandages, and started on Testament.  
  
*****  
  
Testament slowly woke up, unable to move most of his limbs. He slowly began to realize that his grogginess wasn't all from his unconscious, some of it was drugs. He quickly began to regain some of his awareness, and soon noticed that Johnny leaned against the door, watching him. Testament tried to raise his arm, but couldn't, he looked to discover that he was almost encased in bandages, and unable to move.   
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"You using your mouth instead of your brain is what happened."  
  
Testament quickly recalled the events up to his sudden vacation from the realms of concisions, and quickly cursed.  
  
"Is she still me at me?"  
  
"Dizzy isn't, though I bet she won't be talking to you for a while. May, however, is, and I wouldn't advise going out there, though I think you won't be doing that anyway."  
  
Testament wiggled a bit more, trying to loosen the bonds, but was unable. He looked up at Johnny.  
  
"Cut me loose."  
  
"No."  
  
Testament's face was full of surprise, which quickly turned to anger. "Cut me loose now."  
  
"You've screwed this night up enough already; you aren't getting loose to mess it up more."  
  
"You will cut me loose now!"  
  
"Testament, as I said earlier, you know jack about women. I'm leaving you here. You can most likely escape the bonds, but not before Dizzy is gone."  
  
Testament knew he was right, but he had a trick up his sleeve.  
  
"Oh, about your raven." Johnny pointed to the far wall, where Zio sat, caged up. Testament gawked; Catching Zio was no small task, even for him.  
  
"Someone had to feed the thing." Testament looked back at Johnny, who smiled a smile of victory. "Yes, I knew who it was; it wasn't hard to figure out, since ravens don't live around here. The cage is magically protected, so she won't be able to break it. You're out of aces, so to speak." Johnny stood up and left, leaving Testament with only his raven Zio as company.  
  
*****  
  
Johnny's time was almost unreal, as soon as he closed the door, the door bell rang. He forced himself not to hurry; he would get there in time. He walked into the main room before May did, and was the first one to see just who was Dizzy's date.  
  
Sol Badguy.  
  
The best known hunter of gears in the world, and one of the few that actually knew Dizzy was a gear.   
  
Instantly, Johnny tensed up, every part of his brain screaming danger. Dizzy was busily chatting with Sol, and for the first time since Johnny had ever seen of heard, Sol was smiling, a nice, kind smile, not the cocky smile he always wore. Johnny and Sol met eyes for an instant, and Johnny told all he needed to say with his eyes. If Dizzy was killed or injured, Johnny would hunt Sol down for the rest of his life. Sol nodded slightly, understanding, and for some reason, Johnny trusted him. Johnny simply said.  
  
"I'll see you at 11. Have a good time." They both nodded and left, and Johnny was left thinking.  
  
*Was I right to let her go?*  
  
End Chapter 2(The one that ended up way to serious)  
Authors Note - Well, there you go, no complaining anymore about who she's going with. Now you just have to wait to see what they do on this date(Any how they keep it from being ruined by third parties)   
READ BELOW!  
  
Rant #1  
Ok, this is about pairings, and how some people seem to be reacting(or will be reacting) to the pairing in this story. Yes, this will be a Dizzy X Sol fic. This is also a humor fic, and I put it in the general section for some reason. This being a humor story, pairing will be strange and unknown, things that would never work in this world in its normal state(It's not really a normal world...) Thus the pairing. It's illogical, strange and otherwise not a normal pairing. It's not my favorite pairing or even one of my normal ones, I chose it for shock factor. In all truth, I read all pairing, excluding a few. Sol X Ky is one of the few. It's something I can never see, considering how most of us on the gamefaqs message board consider the state between them. Ky is pissed on Sol, who screwed around all the time while Ky studied hard, and Sol still scored better in the Order, and also because Sol took off with the Fireseal. Sol, however, sees Ky as a child, not a rival. Sol is hopelessly stronger than Ky, books and other sources have confirmed that he never fights at full strength, his Dragon Install is just a hint of his true power.(Gold Sol seems to be him at 1/4 power, if you've ever seen him) He doesn't even Ky as a challenge, just a confused and angry child who knows little. I'm not going to tell you to enjoy my pairing or anything like that, I can't say the same for yours and won't hold you to a standard higher than me, I will however tell you to just live with it, since I have never insulted you for your pairing(and don't even think this is an insult) and expect the same. Just live with this fic, it's not going to disappear. Just live and let live, I'm not forcing you to read this. 


	3. Starting the Date

Dizzy's Date  
A GGX fic by: Shamgi  
Chapter 3: Starting the Date  
Disclaimer - Don't own them, won't ever  
*Words Here* - Thoughts  
***- Scene Change  
Warning- Dizzy acting like a teenager! Interested in boys! The gamefaqs members are going to kill me for this.  
  
Authors Note- Ok, I've kept you guessing about what as going to happen. Now they go on a happy date? Nope, that wouldn't be funny, now would it? Well, let's get this going.  
  
Johnny sat, drinking a cup of coffee and trying to keep his mind off Dizzy. Finally, he grabbed a paper left on the table and began to read.   
  
"Leader of Holy Knights and Diplomat of Zepp to Meet Here Tonight!"  
  
"Drunken Ninja Spotted Again Today, Caused Ruckus At Bar!"  
  
"Billiards Playing Bounty Hunter Rumored To Be In Town! If Seen, Call Police At Once!"  
  
"Famous Fighting Cook To Showcase Her Recipes At Local Restaurant!"  
  
"One Armed Sword Wielding Woman Wanted For Attack On Local."  
  
Johnny stared at the paper for several seconds longer, than threw it down rather forcibly.  
  
"God Damnit!"  
  
*****  
  
Dizzy walked silently, enjoying the moment while preventing Necro from taking over her body. Both of her wings had reacted badly to Sol's appearance and the discovery that he was her date. Undine had settled down and finally agreed, she could tell that there was nothing that would stop her. Necro, however, had no given up, never believing Dizzy had to willpower to contain him.  
  
*Serves him right. He always thinks he can do what he wants.*  
  
She looked up at Sol, and took a hold of his hand, silently walking. Sol's face was its normal grimace, but he somehow looked happier, more content. It showed none of the chaos going on inside.  
  
*Ok, I'm only here to fix the mistake before. I shouldn't have let her go.*  
  
*You like her, don't you? That's why you let her go before, and that's why you're on this date.*  
  
*I DO NOT LIKE HER!!!*  
  
At this point, Dizzy looked up and smiled at Sol. For a second, Sol didn't know what to do, then he slowly smiled back. Dizzy smiled even wider at this return of affection and Sol's mental argument ended quickly.  
  
*You like her, admit it.*  
  
*...Shut up.*  
  
*Say it.*  
  
*...Fine, I like her and I don't plan to kill her.*  
  
*And you plan to give her the night of her life, while protecting her.*  
  
*...Fine.*  
  
*Good. I won't let you live it down if you don't.*  
  
Sol found himself feeling something he hadn't felt in hundreds of years. A feeling of love. Not just a physical attraction, but something deeper, something that could, and would, last hundreds of years. Dizzy and Sol already loved each other enough, they just needed to learn if they could stay together. Sol was a natural wanderer, never staying in the same spot. Dizzy wanted to settle down, lead a life that most everyone else lived, a non-eventful life, one of normality. None of that mattered right now, only the date did. Both of them wanted it to be perfect. Fate however, didn't.  
  
Thus, the most exciting and chaotic night either Dizzy or Sol ever experienced began.  
  
*****  
  
Sol's first stop was a restaurant/bar, a great place with great food, not formal snobbish, but not a run of the mill restaurant either. The place was split down the center, bar on one side, restaurant on the other. The owner was smart, and double soundproofed the walls, a bar fight could be going on the other side and no one would ever hear it. The only way though was by an employee only entrance, normal customers had to go outside and through the other door, preventing drunks from just walking in. Sol had enough money from his bounties to easily last the night, he rarely spent any money, and earned quite a bit over the years. In short order Dizzy and Sol were seated at a table, menus in their hands, and after a waiter appeared, both ordered the special, which was some form of full course mean cooked by a famous Chinese cook who was visiting, and neither Dizzy or Sol made the connection. They waited for their food in relative silence until Dizzy finally asked about gears in general, something Sol wasn't ready for.  
  
"Gears? Why do you want to talk about gears?"  
  
"Because Johnny doesn't know a lot about them and Testament doesn't think I should hear about them."  
  
Sol, for the first time in his life, found himself unable to speak. Dizzy, as a gear, had never meant any other but Testament and Sol, and didn't know Sol was a gear, or that in a strange way had a hand in making them. He had fought and killed more gears than he could remember, knew enough to easily tell her, yet he couldn't. Finally, he started.  
  
"Well, you've never really met a gear, in a sense."  
  
"Testament's a gear."  
  
*And so am I, even though you don't know that.* Sol continued, trying to put his thoughts into words.  
  
"He, and you, are not normal gears. Testament is a human turned gear, and you are only a half gear, neither are you are gears in the normal sense, which is good."  
  
"Why? What's so bad about normal gears?"  
  
"They're...they're mindless killing machines, unable to think at all. Their only purpose is to kill and destroy, nothing more. They were controlled by a gear named Justice, who I killed about a year ago."  
  
Sol looked up, and saw Dizzy crying, and again found himself at a loss of words.  
  
"We're only meant to kill, that's what Testament didn't want me to know. I can't blame him, I know I'm still not ready to accept many things that he hasn't told me, but I will be someday." She looked up at him, smiling though the tears. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute."  
  
At this point, screams came from the entrance of the store, and Sol looked up to spot none other than Chipp Zanuff, ready for a fight.  
  
*****  
  
Chipp Zanuff walked down the street, the drunkest he had ever been. He couldn't remember why he was drunk, only that he had trouble walking straight, and that something awaited him father up the road. He didn't know what, he just knew it was there, or at least his hoped it was.  
  
*Maybe it's my ride. Maybe it's another bar. Maybe it's a monkey. That's it, a six armed monkey carrying anti-drunk pills.* Chipp had no idea where that thought had come from, or more importantly, how he knew the monkey. Then another thought came to him.  
  
*What happens if the monkey won't give me the pills.* Chipp reverted to his Mafia methods, which was either to bribe the monkey or kill the monkey and make it look like an accident, and he didn't have any money. He arrived at the spot where he would meet the monkey, but it never showed.  
  
*Stupid monkeys.* Chipp hated monkeys, more than any other animals in the world. Other than Mafia members. Chipp never noticed that those two had little connection, other than intelligence.  
  
Chipp noticed something, and turned to see Sol Badguy, walking with someone he didn't recognize. Instantly, a second thought entered his mind.  
  
*Kill Sol Badguy.* Chipp didn't know where this thought had come either, but for some reason, it instantly became his main goal. He ran after Sol, but his level of intoxication impacted his running skills to the point of changing direction, which was right into the ground, causing a great deal of pain, most of which Chipp never noticed. Getting up, he began to run again. This time, he actually made it more than a couple of inches before the ground renewed their sudden meeting. In this manner Chipp continued, finally managed to arrive at the restaurant. He would have past it by if he hadn't spotted Sol and whoever he was with.  
  
*Kill Sol Badguy.* Chipp still followed the part of his part mind that seemed to be in control. Rather than use the door, Chipp burst through the entire entrance, destroying the door and most of the wall with it. He slowly walked inside, noticing that Sol got up and approached him. He got ready for the fight, then made the biggest mistake he could have.  
  
He looked over Sol's shoulder, to the girl, who turned out to be Dizzy. She was crying, and only one thought came to Chipp, which he could not explain, only obey.  
  
*Run. Like. Hell.*  
  
Chipp did, leaving Sol, Dizzy, and several dozen other people gawking.  
  
*****  
  
Ky and Potekmin walked down the street, working out their treaty.  
  
"The Holy Order will agree to ignore any use of technology by any residents of Zepp."  
  
"In return, Zepp promises to supply any troops needed for any major skirmishes with either gear or human."  
  
"We'll discuss the details over dinner." Ky pointed towards town.  
  
Before Potekmin could reply, a high pitched whining was heard. The pitch never changed, but got steadily louder, and Ky and Potekmin finally found the source of the noise to be a figure running towards them. As the pitch got louder, so did the figure, and finally Ky and Potekmin could identify the figure.  
  
Chipp Zanuff.  
  
Screaming like a little girl.  
  
Neither Ky or Potekmin could say anything as Chipp ran past; his voice so high pitched it hurt their ears. He never stopped for either of them, or for anything else, the pair could still hear him even after they had lost sight of him. Ky looked over at Potekmin, slowly regaining his senses.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I have no idea, but something says we'll be dealing with it soon."  
  
"Agreed. We should be ready." The pair resumed their course, more alert for attacks of any kind.  
  
*****  
  
Sol, having not fought or been involved in any of the damage Chipp had caused, was not even questioned or fined; he simply explained he had been so surprised he had gotten out of his seat. The dinner continued, if with a sudden breeze. Sol and Dizzy ate in relative silence, talking occasionally about little things of little importance. Finally, they finished, and Dizzy politely refused dessert, and both stood, paid, and departed. As they walked, Sol looked around, not finding anything to do, and turned to Dizzy.  
  
"What would you like to do?"  
  
"Hmmmm" Dizzy looked around as well, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"I know! Let's go see a movie!" Dizzy half walked with, half dragged Sol over the theater, who wasn't unwilling, just liked to take his time. He never even read what the movie was, he just asked for two tickets and walked inside, Dizzy ahead, waving for him to hurry up.  
  
*This date thing isn't half bad.*  
  
*I could have told you that.*  
  
*And I never would have trusted you, considering your past, Fredrick.*  
  
*Just because I was a scientist does not mean I never went on a date.*  
  
*No time for this, back to the date.* Sol quicken his pace, for the first time in his life happy.  
  
End Chapter 3  
Authors Note - Well, yet another chapter finished. I can't say how long the next chapter will take, mostly because I want to work on other things. Like school. That one's important. 


	4. A Samuari, Cop, and a Cook

Dizzy's Date  
A GGX fic by: Shamgi  
Chapter 4: A Samurai, Cop, and a Cook  
Disclaimer - Don't own them, won't ever  
*Words Here* - Thoughts  
***- Scene Change  
Warning- Dizzy acting like a teenager! Interested in boys! The gamefaqs members are going to kill me for this.  
  
Authors Note- Well, I have no reason why Chipp did that last chapter, other than being drunk. I seem too really focus on Chipp being is some state of drunkenness', don't I? Well, I'll leave that alone for almost all the fic(almost).  
  
Johnny laid down the paper, having read it several times. He looked around, hoping for something to do, trying to avoid thinking about Dizzy.  
  
*I could talk with Testament, but he would only be interested in Dizzy. He'd play mind games until I told him who she went out with. ...Wait a second, where is Testament?* Johnny again looked around, trying to remember the last time he had seen Testament.  
  
*It was when Dizzy left, has he not gotten out yet?* At that moment, May walked into the kitchen, looking around for something to eat.  
  
"Have you seen Testament?" May looked over at Johnny, then smiled.   
  
"No, and for good reason. Dizzy and I used the special tape." The special tape was magically enhanced tape, which could only be cut, not torn.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"We did. But what Dizzy doesn't know is that I put itching powder on the tape."  
  
Just as she finished, a scream only fit to be heard in hell resounded through the house, causing both May and Johnny to jump.  
  
"Well, I guess he finally chewed through the gag." May smiled again, evil written all over her face. Johnny didn't even bother trying to talk to her; he instead headed for the room Testament was tied up in, another scream rattling the foundations of the house. Johnny burst through the door, stopping for only a second to examine Testament, who was almost at the point of convulsions. Quickly cutting the bandages, Johnny released Testament, who jumped to his feet and began scratching himself with enough force to tear skin, several cuts and scratches covered his skin by the time his was done.  
  
Looking up, Testament's face was not one of anger, but extreme sadness. "Hell was better than this."  
  
*****  
  
Sol sat even father back into his mildly comfortable chair, his mind bored. He had never gone to movies, even while human, simply because he thought too much for them. He still maintained most of the knowledge he has amassed while a scientist and he often correctly predicted what would happen during the movie. Dizzy, however was entrapped in the movie, which was some sort of spy film. He made himself as comfortable as possible, willing to wait out the movie. Being alive for over one hundred and fifty years taught you some patience. The back of his mind rattled, letting him know that there was other powerful people were by. Sol ignored the mental sound, unworried. He had mastered the use of detection magic as well as fire magic, and it allowed him to know if any strong fighters were by, but right now, it mattered little. Sol continued to half watch the movie, half sleep, unaware of his mistake.  
  
*****  
  
Baiken tried to sleep through the noise of the movie, failing mostly due to the large explosions resonating from the speakers. She hated movies, mostly for their unrealistic view of life; their version of life and the true version were usually two different things. She didn't notice Sol, and wouldn't have cared if she did, she wasn't after him or him after her, so they had little to do with each other. She briefly thought about figuring out if Johnny was in town, she knew this was often where he stayed between airborne jaunts, but decided to just go to sleep here. She finally drifted to sleep, unaware of the threat that sat three seats from her, to the left, eating the candy popcorn.  
  
*****  
  
He knew his target was here. He knew that she was with him. He also knew that the samurai girl was also here. He also knew that the time to strike was now. He knew that the candy popcorn he was eating was the best he'd eaten in years. He decided to wait, and finish it. Lost in his great tasting popcorn, He finally realized that the movie had ended, and his targets had left. He was mad, and got up to pursue his targets, before they escaped. He passed the candy popcorn, which only cost two fifty a bag, and stopped to buy some more. He cursed his candy popcorn for being so tasty, then sat back down, three seats to the right of where he had before. Otherwise, right in Baiken's lap.  
  
*****  
  
No matter how big you are, having a full grown person, usually weighing around 150 - 200 lbs, sit in your lap is never a pleasant experience. This was no exception for Baiken. She gasped, half from suddenly being woken up, and half from being sat on from before said person. Naturally, Baiken quickly reached for her sword, but discovered that her sword and her arm happened to be on different sides of her torso, which currently had the before said body parked upon it. Finding her sword currently out of reach, Baiken resorted to the second thing that came to mind, which just happened to be biting the offending party. It should be noted that a human's mouth had more crushing power foot of an elephant, which makes it quite painful to be bitten, as any person who has been bitten will tell you. So the opposing parties scream, along with their sudden jump from the chair, should not be a strange reaction to being bitten, especially by a female noted for her short temper and strong mouth. Baiken stood up to help the offending party stop screaming, however, her help required the removal of a limb, mainly the head. Baiken prepared to "help", but her adversary seemed to possess some decent combat ability, he was smart enough to duck under the sword strike. He came up prepared, arms held his hands out in normal mind controlling setup used by many a people, most without success. This figure, however, seemed to have at least some ability in mind control, as Baiken dropped her sword to her side, unable to control her actions. She heard a strong voice in the back of her head, urging to her actions she would never perform normally. However, the wanted action, being to follow the orders of the strange figure currently controlling her, was translated somehow to a much different action, the one to mate. Baiken started off on this course of action, leaving the stunned figure behind, who shrugged and grabbed his popcorn, happy with the fact that she was no longer trying to kill her.  
  
*****  
  
Baiken wandered the streets, intent on her task. However, some semblance of her former self had remained, which realizing that the current state of mind could not be stopped, managed to exert what little of it's control to make sure that she was only with the strongest mate. She had spent the last hour wandering, unable to find anyone worth her time. A sound came from the alley next to her, and she stopped and looked inside, spotting a figure. He lay curled in a fetal position, and Baiken heard him mumbling something about crying girls, and after a second, Baiken recognized him as Chipp Zanuff, that loudmouthed ninja that wanted to be Japanese. After watching him for a second, Baiken made a decision that the normal Baiken would kill herself for.  
  
"He'll do."  
  
*****  
  
Sol perked up, hearing the rattle of trash cans and the muffled screaming that Sol could tell was of surprise, not a pain. He could care less either way, since he didn't plan to do anything about it. However, Dizzy looked worried, and quickly pointed out what.  
  
"Maybe someone's in trouble. Would you go check?" Dizzy's sense of kindness tugged at what was left of Sol's heart, and after mentally sighing, walked into the alley, checking casually, not spotting any threats. He came back out, and shrugged to Dizzy. "Nothing. The police must have just found a drunk and were hauling him in."  
  
As if to prove his point, a police car drove by, showing two cops inside. However, one of those cops made eye contact with Sol, and he quickly knew that his position had just gotten much worse.  
  
The car skidded to a stop, and the passenger's side door opened, revealing Ky Kiske, someone Sol had little patience to deal with. Ky looked around, spotting Sol alone, never noticing Dizzy, who stood behind him.  
  
"Sol! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just leave me alone, boy scout. I've got no time for you." Sol began to walk past Kiske, but he stuck a hand out to stop Sol.  
  
*The kids finally got some guts. To bad I don't have the time to spread them all over the street.* Sol grabbed Ky's arm, twisting it into a fairly painful position, causing Ky to reach for it. He held it for a second longer, then dropped it, leaving Ky to nurse his arm.   
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
Sol walked past Kiske, locking arms with Dizzy and leading her off. She looked back at Ky, then at Sol.  
  
"Did you really need to do that?"  
  
"He wouldn't have left us alone if I hadn't. Heck, he most likely won't leave us alone anyway. He wants to be as good as I am, and constantly seeks me out. He'll be back."  
  
"Will you fight him?"   
  
"No, I don't feel like dealing with him. I'll just ignore him."  
  
They had gotten several blocks from where Ky appeared, but they were not out of the woods yet. A sudden noise caused Sol to duck, and he was lucky he did, he watched as Jam, that high pitched, annoying chef girl. She turned, eyes burning.  
  
"You wreaked my show!"  
  
Sol just looked at her cool as ever. "I didn't wreak anything. You seem to have me mixed up."  
  
"You were there. You and that stupid ninja!" Jam jumped with another kick, which Sol sidestepped easily.  
  
"He wreaked your store. I didn't do anything."  
  
"I know you helped him! Just give it up!" Jam seemed intent in not listening to a single thing Sol said, so he went for his secondary plan.  
  
"I can get you Kiske."  
  
Jam stopped mid step. She didn't like people wreaking her show, but any chance to catch Kiske was a good thing. Her powerful mind, hidden behind her self projected flaky personality weighted each choice, which was to either get Kiske and let Sol go, or attack Sol and most likely never see Kiske. Finally arriving at a decision, she lowered her arms. "You have to actually get him caught, not just let me chase after him. I'm not being tricked into chasing him all over town only to have him escape.  
  
Sol realized that Jam was much smarter than anyone ever thought, but Sol planned to give him to her, it would be much harder for him to get away. Her nodded, smiling. "He should be here in a couple of minutes. I'll even wrap him up for you."  
  
Jam smiled as well, showing her rarely seen business side. "I'd like that."  
  
*****  
  
Ky ran forward, having finally picked up on the trail of Sol. He wasn't armed with the Thunderseal, but Sol didn't have the Fireseal either, so it would be a fairly balanced fight, at least in his mind. He turned a corner, spotting Sol, who stood in the center of a plaza, which was empty.  
  
*Good, we won't have to worry about bystanders getting hurt.* Ky walked forward, finally reaching Sol, standing face to face.  
  
"Sol, I'll beat you."  
  
"Not in this life you won't." Ky rushed forward, intent on pounding Sol, but he was sidestepped. He began to turn, but never got the chance as Sol wrapped a rope around him, catching him off guard.  
  
"What!" Ky struggled, but in vain, Sol quickly tied him up.  
  
"Let me go this instant!" Sol finished it off with a large gag, which turned out to be a bow. Ky could only sit there, struggling and trying to yell out of the gag. Sol looked over at where two girls sat, and Ky hoped they would get him some help, but both approached, and Ky could finally see who they were.  
  
The first one Ky thought he knew, but couldn't put a name to a face, so he turned to the second one, which he knew instantly. Jam. He also now knew why Sol had wrapped him up.  
  
"Here you go, just make sure he doesn't bother us."  
  
"Don't worry, he won't even be able to move after I'm done with him." Jam showed an evil grin, and Ky knew his fate was sealed. Jam quickly took her wrapped package, carrying him off to wherever she was staying. Ky could only sigh.  
  
*Why me?*  
  
End Chapter 4  
*Authors Note - I haven't updated in a while, and I know that. I just haven't had the time to write. I have trouble with my writing sometimes, mainly the last chapter, which I happen to think has no funny moments in it at all. I don't know, it's more of a story moving chapter. This story will end up being short, only about 10 chapters if I really start writing much tons. More than likely, it'll only be about 7. Poor Ky, I'm so mean to him. Well, I've been mean to almost everyone that has appeared in this story, and that will likely not change. It's fun to be mean. 


	5. Guessing Identies

Dizzy's Date  
A GGX fic by: Shamgi  
Chapter 5: Guessing Identities  
Disclaimer - Don't own them, won't ever  
*Words Here* - Thoughts  
***- Scene Change  
Warning- Dizzy acting like a teenager! Interested in boys! The gamefaqs members are going to kill me for this.  
  
Authors Note- Why the chapter title? Because everyone is likely trying to guess who my mysterious person is. I'll tell you right now, you won't be able to, because in staying true to this story, you will never be able to guess who it is. So there. Also, about Ky being described as a wuss, I think we can all agree that I'm making a fool of most of the characters, and Ky will be no exception. Dizzy might, but that's it. Why Dizzy? She got her name in the title. So there. If there is anything else you want to disagree with, e-mail me. I'll prove to you that you should never argue with the author. Besides, I've made my favorite character, Chipp, look like a drunken fool, I think I'm allowed to rag on the other characters. With that said, on with the fic!  
  
Sol had long noticed he was being followed, but he ignored the person, he'd deal with them later. For now he walked through the mall, exploring the various stores with Dizzy. She had seen little of the world, and she took in everything she could, and Sol was happy to wander with her. He still kept a watchful eye around, enough had happened tonight to warrant his concern. His tail seemed to be content to watch, and Sol was fine to leave him there, he wasn't worried that he would try something. He failed to notice he had another tail, one he should have been worried about.  
  
*****  
  
Sol gentry but firmly guided Dizzy out of the store, intent on getting her home on time. Sol took nothing from nobody, but he would rather not have the entire Jellyfish pirates bearing down on him. Dizzy clearly looked sad, but allowed herself to be guided. Weaving through traffic they approached the exit, but one final store caught Dizzy's attention.  
  
"Sol, what you all those X's mean?" Sol almost tripped over his own feet, how surprised he was.  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Tell me. What do they mean?"  
  
*Dang, think quick! How the hell am I supposed to explain that to her? Damn, I screwed. Wait!*  
  
"You should ask Johnny. He'll know better than I do."  
  
"Ok." Sol was one lucky man, at least in this instance.  
  
"Well, let's go. I need to get you home on time." She nodded, though she still watched the store, and Sol hoped she wouldn't ask again.   
  
Sol's tail had watched the entire event, and snickered, then sighed as Sol diverted the question. They followed him, invisible in the crowds. Finally, they arrived at the start of their trip, Johnny's place. One shadow moved to act, sneaking up on Sol. Dizzy had already gone inside, and Sol turned around.   
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Sol's follower moved out of the shadows, smiling. He was tall, taller than Sol, with a buzz cut of blond hair, and cold, grey eyes. "I'm here by way of a friend. An old one."  
  
Sol's eyes tightened. "You better be gone in three seconds, or they won't even be able to tell you were human."  
  
The stranger laugh, then spoke. "That's a problem, since I'm not human." Blades, about two feet long, grew from the mans hands, right through the palms.  
  
*Gear. High level. I'm guessing a hybrid, like you. You'll need your sword, or release your gear side. Otherwise, we can't hope to beat him.* The scientist in Sol spoke up, helping him identify his enemy.  
  
*My swords not here, and we're in the middle of the town. Not exactly the best spot to go insane.*  
  
*Hey, I'm only giving the facts, not how to win. You're the fighter.*  
  
*Know what. Shut up and let me figure out how to actually walk away from this.*  
  
*Just watch yourself. This guy seems familiar, though I can't place him.*  
  
*Whatever.*  
  
Sol put up his dukes, prepared to fight the armed gear with only his fists. The gear just stared at him like he was crazy, then burst out laughing, almost falling over.  
  
Most people would have been stunned by this, but Sol took the opening, running up, grabbing the gear, planting his knee into the gears chest several times, then lobbing him over his shoulder, martial arts style. The gear landed in a pile of garbage, coughing and trying to hold his chest without cutting himself open.   
  
*Knew that defense training I took would come in handy.*  
  
*Look, I feel insane enough talking to myself, I'd rather it not be the end of my life.*  
  
*Just making conversation.*  
  
The gear stood up, no longer merry, Sol had just ripped his ego to shreds. Anger glinted in his eyes, and his blades grew darker, being a part of him seemed to make them vulnerable to his emotions. He held them forward, making it impossible to Sol to pull the same attack. Sol didn't plan on it anyway.  
  
Running forward, Sol jumped over the slice of the blades, landing right in front of the gear. Grabbing his neck with one hand, Sol held him right into the air, then punched him in the chest as hard as he could, sending him flying again.  
  
This time, he went through brick wall, sending up a cloud of smoke. The gear stood, choking on the dust, clearly furious in being pounded on so bad.  
  
*You seem to have made him a little mad. He's not going to keep making the mistake of thinking you can't fight without your sword.*  
  
*What did I just say?*  
  
*Fine. I'll be quiet.*  
  
The gear didn't wait this time, charging forward with the intent of impaling Sol. Sol jumped, but not fast enough as the sound of steel entering flesh caused his every muscle to constrict.  
  
*****  
  
Testament and Johnny sat at the table, drinking coffee, neither uttering a sound. The silence was a strained one, and several times Testament stood up, only to have Johnny push him back down.  
  
"She should be home by now!"  
  
"They've still got twenty minutes! Calm down!"  
  
Ten minutes later, the sound of a door opening and closing caused both Testament and Johnny to jump up and head to the living room, where Dizzy was taking her shoes off. Signing, she finally let Necro and Undine out, and both of them reacted in the normal way, Undine talking to Dizzy, and Necro glaring at the nearing living being, which happened to be Testament. This alone prevented him from running up and checking to see if she was hurt, again being an overprotective nuisance.   
  
"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I was on a damn date, not in a fight." Dizzy's eyes softened. "It was great. He was a perfect gentlemen."  
  
The sound of a fight came from outside, causing all of them to look up out the window. A body flew by the window, and the sound of collision came. Sol Badguy walked past the window after the body he had thrown, enraging Testament instantly.  
  
"That damned bounty hunter is attacking your date! I'll kill him." He rushed for the door, but Dizzy stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing? He's here to kill you!"  
  
"Sol was my date." The effect was instant. Testament went from enraged to almost inert, surprise sapping his strength. After several seconds and attempts at forming words, Testament could only utter one word.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's go see why Sol seems to have attacked whoever that is, then." Johnny went outside, Dizzy, and a still very surprised Testament, following. Sol stood alone, over the body of the person, who had blades growing out of his arms. This was not his only inhuman feature. His skin, in good light, looked dead, almost rotting on his body, as if his body were falling apart as he lived. He bled from several large cuts in his chest, but his blood was a darker red, almost black. Sol looked up at them, then told them all they needed to know.  
  
"Gear. Here to kill me."  
  
Testament looked down at the gear. "This isn't a normal gear. It's like me, human converted. That's why it's so human like. And why it wasn't hunted down after the gear wars."  
  
The gear shifted, showing life. It coughed, looked up at Sol.  
  
"She won't be happy about this. She'll kill you for it."  
  
Sol glared down at the gear. "I could care less. She can come all she wants."  
  
The gear laughed, then looked over at Dizzy. "Command level gear. No wonder why she wants you dead. I've liked to meet you under better conditions."  
  
Finally, he looked at Testament. "Hello, sir. Reporting in one last time."  
  
Testaments eyes widened. "Geami?"  
  
"Sir." The gear fell limp, dead. A smiled still rested on his face.  
  
Sol looked over at Testament. "You know him?"  
  
"He was part of the small gear army I led during the war. He was strong, almost as strong as I was. I don't know how you managed to beat him without your sword."  
  
"That will be my little secret." Sol turned to walk away, but Johnny's voice stopped him.  
  
"Want some coffee? Just for a minute."  
  
Sol looked torn. "Fine."  
  
The group went inside, not noticing the shadow standing overhead. The shadow briefly recalled the last several minutes. The gears's lunge for Sol. Sol attempt to dodge. His own lunge, impaling the gear on his spear. Locking eyes with Sol, and quickly jumping back up to the roof.   
  
Flipping a blond ponytail over his shoulder, the figure's blue eyes stared into the sky.  
  
"You owe me for this. Big time." And he was gone.  
  
End Chapter 5  
*Authors Note - Don't even ask who that was. I won't tell. One more chapter. That's it. 


	6. The ending, I swear! Don't hurt me!

Dizzy's Date

A GGX fic by: Shamgi

Chapter 5: The ending. Really. I swear. Don't hurt me!

Disclaimer - Don't own them, won't ever

*Words Here* - Thoughts

*              *              *- Scene Change

_"Words Here"_ - God's Voice(otherwise, me)

Warning- Dizzy acting like a teenager! Interested in boys! The gamefaqs members are going to kill me for this.

Authors Note- As you can tell from the title, this chapter will be quite silly, OOC, and borderline self insert. Why? Because I can. Well, here starts my favorite chapter!

                _"Let's just see how our various characters are doing shall we?"_

                *Sol, Testament, and Johnny*

                Sol, Testament, and Johnny sat around the small table, each holding their own glass of coffee. They sat in relative silence, Sol and Testament staring each other down. Finally, Johnny attempted to make conversation.

                "So, Sol, I'm guessing to expect you to be back for another date?"

                Sol broke eye contact with Testament, then looked at Johnny. "Yea, but they're not really dates."

                Johnny's eyes widened in interest. "Not really dates? What do you mean?"

                Sol smiled. "Well, she's my daughter."

                Testament and Johnny had both taken some blows to their sanity, but this took the cake. Their faces twitched, and they began randomly mumbling without making any sense at all. After several seconds, Testaments face hardened.

                "You lie!" At this point, Dizzy entered, wearing a modest nightgown. She walked up and hugged Sol. 

                "Thanks dad! Hope we can do it again!" Dizzy went to the fridge, got an apple, and left, smiling the entire time. Testament and Johnny were again unable to speak, and Sol just kept smiling, almost laughing at them.

                *That was nice of you.*

                *It was great. Their looks are priceless.*

                Johnny finally smiled, then laughed. "I should have figured." He got up and walked out, laughing the entire time, leaving Testament and Sol alone, staring at each other. Testament seemed to have developed a tic in his face, which Sol smiled wider at. Testament finally coughed, then stood.

                "Well, I still don't trust you."

                "That's fine by me."

                A voice, Dizzy's, came from the other room. "Johnny, Sol and I saw a store in the mall that had a bunch of X's in front of it. He told me to ask you about it. What do they mean?"

                Sol stood up quickly. "That's my cue to leave. There a back door here?"

                Testament smiled for the first time, then pointed to a door in the back of the kitchen.

                "Thanks. I'll see you later."

*              *              *              *              *

                _"Well, got you all there, didn't I? Didn't see that ending, did ya? Sure, I said it was a SolXDizzy, but I never said how their relationship worked. Got ya all! On to the next one!"_

                *Ky and Jam*

                *God help me. Please.* Ky sat, tied down to the chair, various foods covering his mouth. For the last hour Jam had been feeding him her food, and he felt and looked sick, and he had tried several times to prevent from throwing up. Jam came in; holding yet another plate of food, and Ky could help himself. He threw up all over her and himself, leaving both of them an unsightly mess. 

                Jam reacted in a different way than he expected, instead of getting mad, she smiled, and spoke quickly.

                "Well, looks like we both need cleaning up! Time for a bath!" 

                Ky was a very creative person, shown by his quick and deep blush, which made Jam giggle, and for some reason, Ky laughed under his breath.

                *Well, there's nothing I'm going to be able to do about it, and as long as she doesn't go to far...* Ky's thoughts were cut off by Jam as she quickly, but gently, led him towards the bath.

*              *              *              *              *

                _"Heh. A happy ending with a JamXKy pairing. I'm a genius. Next spot."_

*Venom and Potekmin.*

                A small bar, marked as the "OOC Bar. For main characters only." sat at the edge of town, lights on inside. Several people could be seen inside, but everyone who walked by, no matter how tired or thirsty, never even looked at the bar, almost as if it was invisible. Inside, several people, including a red head girl in a Chinese outfit muttering about beating a Ryoga to death over her drink, a man and woman with both purple hair who easily looked to be brother and sister talked about how they wanted a sequel to some story, and many other characters. However, two characters, who just happened to be Venom and Potekmin, sat at the main bar, both talking over their drinks.

                "We were both talked about, yet neither of us got a part! Well, you got a part, I didn't get anything."

                "All I got was a plot moving part, a forth rate part! Nothing really good!"

                "It's better than nothing!"

                _"You two seem to be unhappy."_

                Venom looked up. "Damn straight we are! You put huge indications we'd make it in this story, yet neither of us played even a minor part!"

                Potekmin drained the extra large drink, then slammed it down. "You have me a third rate part! Not even a main part!"

                _"So you want a real part?"_

"Yes!" Both shouted at the same time.

                _Fine. You got it. There you go."_

"What are you taking about?" Venom pulled his hair from his eyes to try and make eye contact, but couldn't see the being who now stood in for God.

                _"Simple. This dialog will go in, as well as something else."_

"What else?" To answer their question, the purple haired man and woman, standing up from their spot, snuck up on Venom and Potekmin, and smacked both on the head, knocking both out.

                _"I love senseless violence."_

The man and woman looked up. "What about our part of this thing? We didn't what you wanted, so now do your part."

                _"Umm... I have some... god like things to take care of, I'll see you later!"_

No physical difference could be discerned, but a presence left, and the siblings knew they had been fooled. And they were not happy.

*              *              *              *              *

                _"Well, one more part! to tell you to truth, this is my favorite part, and one I planned from almost the start. Heh."_

*Chipp and Baiken*

                Inside a fairly large apartment, two warriors awoke, comfortable in each others arms. They smiled at each other, content in their half asleep state.

                It was not to last.

                At the same time, both jumped from the bed, eyes wide and mouths open. It took several seconds for them to actually make noise, but when the noise actually came, it was like a sonic boom.

                "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" Baiken quickly searched for her cloths, while Chipp attempted to put on his pants while shouting back.

                "ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! THIS HAS TO BE YOUR FAULT!!!"

                Baiken, already dressed, began advancing on Chipp, who was backing up, not having found his wrist blade. However, a frame on the wall stopped her. She slowly pointed at it, and Chipp and Baiken read it.

                "This certificate is official proof of the marriage of Chipp and Baiken Zanuff. Dated 6/22/2072" 

                Chipp rubbed the back of his head, speechless. Then he spotted the papers on the counter.

                "These papers certify that Chipp and Baiken Zanuff own apartment 223A, paid for with a sum of $30,000."

                He pointed them out to Baiken, who quickly read through them as well. They were married and co-owned the apartment they were in. However, the best had yet to come.

                Baiken turned, and spotted the one thing she never wanted to see. Grabbing the now dressed Chipp, she pointed his head in the direction she faced. 

                On a small bedside table sat a pregnancy test, with a box next to it declaring "99.9% accuracy!"

                The results were positive.

*              *              *              *              *

                Entering the OOC bar, Sol head a scream only fit for hell come out of the city.

                "Damn, that's a really loud scream. Wonder who it is?" Walking inside, he spotted the fuming purple haired siblings and the still unconscious Venom and Potekmin. Neither of these bothered him, it was a fairly normal occurrence in the bar. However, Anji repeatedly, and forcefully, banging his head against the table he was sitting at was not. Sol walked up, confusion clearly on his face.

                "What in the hell are you doing?" Anji stopped his pounding for a second, and looked up Sol. 

                "Nothing really, just trying to figure out why in the hell what just happened happened." He went back to banging, and went over to the bar, and ordered himself a drink.

                "I'll know by tomorrow, so why worry?"

                The End.

*Authors Note- Yes, there will be a sequel. It will be more serious than this, but hopefully not much. Well, that was really fun. Btw, if anyone has any problems with how I portrayed characters, deal with it. You have no effect on how I write my stories, and if you don't like them, deal.

Feedback can be sent to Shamgi@sfdt.com

Flames can be sent to Armyman222002@yahoo.com, where they will most likely be mistaken for spam, and deleted. 


End file.
